


Making A Play

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry paint the town red and meet their favourite rock star/band!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making A Play

Title: Making A Play  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Draco and Harry paint the town red and meet their favourite rock star/band!  
Word Count: 750  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for the march 2007 Hex Files Challenge, to write a story with the prompt: Draco and Harry paint the town red and meet their favourite rock star/band! Exactly 750 words, three of which must be: idiosyncratic, anachronism, and discordant.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Making A Play

~

“C’mon, Draco,” Harry said. “Just this once?”

Draco sipped his tea slowly. Harry recognized the action as an idiosyncratic Malfoy stalling tactic.

“Harry, Malfoys have held opera season tickets for centuries. I am not abandoning them to go to some Muggle rock concert,” Draco finally replied.

Harry leaned towards him. “I’m not asking you to give them up completely, just this one performance so we can go to the Coldplay concert. They’re playing here in a few weeks.”

Draco sighed and Harry smiled, sensing he was weakening.

“I enjoy the opera when we go, Draco,” he said, “but it’s pretty old-fashioned, you must admit.”

“Oh? You think I’m some sort of anachronism?” Draco asked, eyebrow raised. “That because I follow the traditional wizarding ways, I’m boring?”

“No,” Harry said quickly. “I think that since you’ve never been to a rock concert, you might find it fun, different.”

Draco considered this. “Right. Well, the upcoming production is Carmen,” he said. “And I have seen it several times.”

“Great,” Harry said. “Then you won’t be missing much. Coldplay is a great band...”

After a long pause, Draco nodded. “I’m not that fond of modern music, though,” he said. “It’s so... discordant.”

Harry bit his tongue, refraining from bringing up how terrible opera sometimes was.

“Okay,” Draco finally said. “Perhaps Granger and Weasley would like our tickets? Well, Granger, anyway.”

Harry smiled. Ron would kill him, but too bad. He really wanted to see Coldplay.

~

By the time they had been at the concert for ninety minutes, Harry was feeling triumphant. Draco seemed to be enjoying himself, swaying to the music and paying close attention to the show. Harry smiled. He had a surprise for Draco in a minute.

“Is that it?” Draco asked when the lights came up and people began leaving.

Shaking his head, Harry dragged Draco forward. “Actually, we have backstage passes,” he said. “We get to meet the band.”

Flashing the passes, they were ushered forward, and soon, Draco and Harry were meeting Coldplay drummer, Will Champion.

“Thanks for coming to the concert,” Will said. “It’s cool to have Harry Potter here.”

Draco leaned forward. “How do you know Harry?” he asked.

Will laughed. “We may be a Muggle band, but I’m a Squib,” he confided. “I know all about the wizarding world, and when I found out Harry Potter was a fan, I figured it’d be fun to invite him to a concert.”

As they continued chatting, Draco appeared to be enjoying himself, and when Will offered him a drink of something called vodka and he accepted, Harry was pleasantly surprised.

Excusing himself to go to the loo, Harry congratulated himself on a successful night out. _Maybe Draco will be more willing to do other things I like, go to pubs, or even clubbing_...

Swept up in his dream of their soon to be expanded social life, Harry took his time going back to where he’d left Will and Draco. Coming around the corner, he stumbled over a piece of wood lying in the floor and he bent down to pick it up.

“I guess Will’s got himself an admirer, eh?” a voice over his head said.

Harry looked up, realizing that he was crouched in a dark corner behind some crates. No one could see him.

“Yeah, kid’s name is Drago or Draco or something like that,” another man said, chuckling. “He always finds the pretty ones, lucky sod.”

Seeing red, Harry stumbled to his feet and turned towards the men, but they were already gone.

Practically running back to where he’d left Draco and Will, Harry burst into the room, startling both occupants.

“Harry?” Draco said. “You all right?”

“I’m fine,” he ground out, noting that Will’s arm was close to being around Draco’s shoulders. “Are you ready to go?”

Draco raised an eyebrow, recognizing Harry’s mood immediately. “Yes, if you are,” he said, rising smoothly to his feet.

Saying fast goodbyes to the startled drummer, Harry dragged Draco out into an alley. Pulling Draco quite close, Harry Apparated them home.

“What’s wrong?” Draco said when they arrived.

“I think you may be right. Perhaps we should stick with traditional wizarding pursuits from now on,” Harry said.

Draco shrugged. “All right, but I did have fun tonight.”

“Not as much fun as you’re about to have,” Harry said before pulling him into a deep kiss.

Draco grinned. If this was how Harry reacted to Muggle concerts, he would be willing to go to one every night.

~


End file.
